


Anime Fluff One-Shots

by Wolfgirl147



Category: Btooom!, Fairy Tail, Ghost Hunt, Gosick
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nalu - Freeform, anime fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl147/pseuds/Wolfgirl147
Summary: This is just a collection of fluff stories from several animes including but not exclusive to, Fairy Tail, Ghost Hunt, BTOOOM!, Gosick, and many others.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The URL for the first episode of each anime is at the top, so watch 'em and see if you're interested!





	1. Chapter 1

_**https://www.thewatchcartoononline.tv/btooom-episode-1-english-dubbed-2#** _

     Himiko smiled as her head rolled onto Ryota's chest. It was warm, and his arm was slung around her.

"How are feeling?" Himiko shrugged.

"Just fine." She nestled her head into his neck.

"You happy?" It was the question he asked every day. Her answer was always the same.

"As long as I'm with you." Ryouta laughed, his chest rumbling with the sound.

"We better get moving." She could feel his head nod in agreement.

"We should." As Himiko moved to get up, Ryouta tightened his grip on her and used his other hand to cup her chin. The grip was light, gentle.

"But I don't really want to. As long as no one comes, we're safe." He turned her face to his and leaned in. A blush lit Himiko's face up, Ryouta's face becoming slightly pink.

     Their lips touched. It was a gentle brush. Then, they leaned in. Himiko's hands started to grip Ryouta's back as he locked around her waist. When they parted, their faces were red with furious blushing. Their foreheads touched as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love this." Himiko nodded in agreement to Ryouta's words.

"I love _you_." This time, Ryouta nodded.

"I love you too."


	2. Gosick

_**https://www.thewatchcartoononline.tv/gosick-episode-1-english-dubbed#** _

 

     Victorique let her hands fall into her lap, tears gathering in her eyes. The bark of the sakura tree dug into her back. A few stray strands of her silver hair peeked out from her hood. The sky was a bright blue, but clouds were quickly moving in. The woman slowly kneeled down beside her, resting her calloused hand on Victorique's shoulder.

     Before, Victorique may have scrambled away and been insulted, but not now. After everything that happened, she didn't care. She only wanted one thing: Kujo.

"I'm sure he'll be home today. This day's group of soldiers is from his section." The woman's voice was tired yet hopeful.

"Sometimes I wish he had never been sent to the war." Victorique didn't respond. All she did was whimper Kujo's name. The sound of the train came in closer. There was a rustle of footsteps as people escaped the large container that was the train. Victorique shot to her weak feet and stared at the crowd, her eyes searching with worry. Tears filled her vision and skewered it.

"Kujo!" Her voice was dim. The last of the soldiers exited the train, and yet Kujo had not come. Her voice shook as she whimpered.

"Kujo." She collapsed to the ground, her fingers curling into the wet mud.

"Hello, Victorique." The words spoken weren't in Japanese but in French. Victorique's head shot up. Her breath caught in her throat.

"K-Kujo!" She lunged into his arms. "Kujo, Kujo, Kujo, Kujo, Kujo, Kujo, Kujo!" Her voice broke as tears flooded her face.

"Victorique. Your hair's changed." The words were still French. Victorique cried, and she felt warm tears fall into her hair.

"I thought I lost you, you stupid idiot!" Her voice raised in a heart-wrenching wail. Kujo whispered into her ear,

"If the rabbit dies, so does the Charming Monster, right? I promised I would never let you get hurt ." He buried his nose in her hair.

"I love you Victorique." Victorique's hands tightened around him.

"Me too. I do too! Don't you ever leave my side again!" 


End file.
